1. Field
Example embodiments relate to source line driving technology (e.g., source line driver circuits for reducing an occupying area and/or current consumption by reducing the number of switches implemented in a decoder).
2. Description of Conventional Art
A conventional thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) device may be a representative flat panel display device used in televisions (TVs), monitors, and/or cellular phones. A display driver IC (DDI), used in the conventional TFT-LCD, may drive a plurality of source lines and/or a plurality of gate lines in the conventional TFT-LCD using a decoder, such that the TFT-LCD may display an image through a plurality of pixels.
The decoder of the DDI may include a plurality of transmission switches operating in response to image data. The number of transmission switches may be closely related with a chip's area and/or current consumption. Therefore, an approach for reducing the number of transmission switches is desired.